My Dork Charming
by MeLikeySeddie
Summary: I banged my fists on Freddie's door and shouted "FREDDIE HELP! PLEASE! I really need help right now" my voice had ended in a whisper. When Freddie opened the door a few seconds later I had collapsed into him soaking his shirt with tears


It was Friday night I was heading round to Carly's as I was sleeping over there tonight (as per usual) I was meant to be going over slightly later than this but my boyfriend of 2 months canceled our date because some family chiz popped up and im sure Carly won't mind as she had nothing to do anyways as I reached the front door after stupid lubert had screamed something along the lines of _"get your dirty feet off of my floor Samantha Puckett"_and I had beat him to a pulp for using my FULL name.

As I turned the door handle and swung the door open I was pretty sure I had honestly felt more heartbroken then when I had seen carly on her couch straddling MY boyfriend Jake in a VERY heated make out session. "Do you mind?" Carly had said finally breaking apart from Jake " what do I mind that MY boyfriend cancelled our date tonight or do I mind that he cancelled it so he could come over here and make out with you? My best friend" I said sarcastically chocking back the tears. "Sam, its not what it looks like! I was giving him umm CPR" Carly blurted "mmm im sure you wanna know a secret carly?" not waiting for an answer I carried on " your and even worse liar then you are an artist and believe me that's saying something?" I told her a tear slipping down my face "and YOU!" I said directing my attention to Jake "I can't believed all that crap 'Sam I'll never hurt you, im your prince charming I'll always be there for you' YOU'RE A DICK AND I NEVER WANNA TALK TO EITHER YOU OR THAT SKANKY WHORE ON YOUR LAP AGAIN!" I screamed in tears before slamming the door and doing something I never thought I would do.

I banged my fists on Freddie's door and shouted "FREDDIE HELP! PLEASE! I really need help right now" my voice had ended in a whisper. When Freddie opened the door a few seconds later I had collapsed into him soaking his shirt with tears and staining it with mascara " Sam what's happened?" Freddie asked slightly shocked " J-Jake cheated on me with c-carly" the mention of they're name filled me with anger "WHAT? I'm gonna kill him no one gets to hurt you like this and carly that BITCH!" he shouted in anger he tried to walk away but I grabbed him "NO Freddie its fine. I was never meant for a happy ending anyway its my own fault for expecting better from him, its always Carly, Carly this Carly FUCKING that no one ever cared about me anyway, not even my own dad wanted me what dos that tell you? My own fucking father! This was meant to be my fairytale I mean how many shots at this am I gonna get?" I tried to run after that I had said to much putting all my feeling out there never did me any good I reached the corridor before he got my pushing me against the wall so I couldn't escape "what the fuck are you doing?" I screamed at him trying to push him off "no Sam you need to here this listen, I care okay? Look, I'm no Prince Charming, or any knight in shining armor, but I am yours. For as long as you want me, I'm yours. But I'm not going to rescue you when you're a damsel in distress, because you don't need me to rescue you! And I can't promise you a castle, or a white wedding, or any of that shit. But I can swear that I'll be there. I'll be there to kill spiders for you, or to reach the things in the cabinets that are to high up for you. I'll hold you when you come home crying because you had a stupid argument with one of your stupid friends and they told you weren't good enough. I'll be there to support you when you get your first real job, and I'll always be your biggest fan. And maybe I can't promise you a happily ever after for now and forever, because who knows what will happen in the future, but I can promise you a happy right now. Because that's what's important. I can make you happy right now, and I'll keep on trying to make you happy for the rest of our lives. So don't tell me that Prince Charming, fairy tale bullshit and tell me that's what love is. Because it's not. If you and him were a fucking fairy tale, then me and you are an epic, unexpected, imperfect romance, and that's love. What I feel for you, that's love. Not some, Prince Charming crap. Okay?" Freddie finished " you love me?" I questioned straight out tired of games "yes I fucking love you so much more than the dick in ther-" he didn't get to finish as I smashed our lips together showing him just how I felt his hands dropped to my waist and mine found themselves pushed up in his short brown hair he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I more then happily granted and so his tongue entered my mouth getting anywhere it could my head was spinning and we kissed exactly like that for another good minute before having to give our lungs the oxygen they well deserved after making my breath return to its normal state I said " Freddie?" "Yes Sam?" he replied heaving slightly still out of breath "I love you too dork charming"

Authors note: Hey guys i hope you liked this:) please review you know what to do :) much love xx


End file.
